Dragonball FL
by AnimeGirl4444
Summary: 100 years after GT, the desendants of Goku and Vegeta meet at the final of the world martial arts tournament. What adventures could await them in Dragonball Future Life Please read and review
1. Background

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Goku, after his fight with the shadow dragons his body was worn out and needed to fuse with the dragonballls to sustain his life. In the past 100 years Goku has been travelling around the world sealed in the dragon balls. He still appears in visions with his adult body.

Vegeta , Knowing that his nemesis would one day return he asked Bulma to freeze his body and to be awoken when Goku returns, still wanting to have a rematch after he was defeated the first time when he tried to destroy the earth. But will Goku ever return.

Bulma, after putting Vegeta into a deep sleep, Bulma also decide to go into hibernation as she also wanted to see Goku again, as he was a lifelong friend. She left a message to be passed through the family that she would be awoken first to verify if it was really Goku and then she would herself wake Vegeta who would be very groggy after a long sleep. She also tells everyone outside of the briefs family to say she and Vegeta have died. She still awaits Goku's return.

Pan, now old and a grandma, although she doesn't have all her powers she is still stronger than any women of her age. She stopped competing in the World Martial Arts Tournaments after Goku Jr was born as she knew she would not be able to defeat Goku Jr.

Goku Jr, identical to Goku in every way bar 1 he is not as brave. But since seeing a vision of Goku he has gained more courage. He has also learnt more about his past and learnt all about the Z fighters and had become friends with Vegeta's great grandson. Together they compete in the World Marital Arts Tournament following in their ancestors footsteps.

Vegeta Jr, a miniature Vegeta, with the same attitude to fighting. There are two differences Vegeta Jr has already surpassed Goku Jr, and he is a kinder person compared to Vegeta.

Dende, still the guardian of the earth, he remains on the lookout with Mr Popo. Although now he is aging he still looks after the earth and is still in contact with Pan, as she was thought to be the last of the Z fighters.

Puck, since his trip to Mt Paozu with Goku Jr they have become good friends, Goku Jr has tried teaching Puck martial arts and he has got quite good entering the World Martial Arts Tournament but unfortunately he was against Goku Jr in the semi final and Goku won.

Kurelin, he a like his great grandpa krillen being short, but he is just like his Grandpa Trunks with long purple hair. His saiyan power are not very strong, but will a meeting with his distant cousin, Vegeta Jr, change that.


	2. Goku Jr vs Vegeta Jr

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Authors Note : Most of my chapters will be short and I hope you enjoy, please read and review

Chapter 1 Goku Jr vs. Vegeta Jr

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is it… the final of the junior division world martial arts tournament. The winner of this match will proceed to face the champion of the adult division" the commenter was full of joy, his short blonde hair stood on end at the thought of this match . "Now I introduce your finalists… Vegeta Jr!" the crowd went wild as Vegeta Jr walked into the ring, "and his opponent… the descendant of the great Mr Satan and the legendary Son Goku, its Goku Jr!" Goku Jr joined Vegeta Jr in the ring. Taking their fighting stances they waited for the signal to begin.

Meanwhile in the crowd Vegeta Jr's mother took a seat next to Pan, her short blue hair resembled her great grandmother Bulma. "Are you Goku Jr's mother?" she asked Pan.

"No of course not, I am his grandmother, and who might you be?" Pan replied.

"I am Vegeta Jr's mother, Bulra" Bulra replied. Just then Pan thought she saw her grandpa Goku in the crowd trying to push her way through the queue, finally getting through she realised that Goku had gone, she made her way back to Bulra.

Back in the ring the fight was really getting heated up kicks and punches being thrown and blocked, although most people could not see it. Pan watched every move. "This is not working is it Vegeta," Goku Jr said.

"Who said you could call me Vegeta?, my name is Vegeta Jr. But your right we won't get anywhere at this rate," Vegeta Jr replied. They both retreated to opposite corners, Vegeta Jr let out a scream as he turned Super Saiyan 1. His jet black hair turned a golden blonde, on the other side of the ring Goku Jr did exactly the same. "Wow I didn't know you could go blonde as well" Vegeta Jr said.

"Vegeta Jr how long have you known me, and I don't go blonde I go super saiyan! Goku Jr smiles as he knew more than Vegeta Jr.

"Never mind lets finish this" Vegeta Jr replied. Within a second they resumed the fight . Vegeta Jr began by throwing a barrage of kicks at Goku Jr, which Goku Jr easily dodged.

"Sorry about that Bulra, anyway I'm Pan Goku Jr grandmother," Pan said.

"Where did you go anyway?" Bulra asked.

So Pan explained "Well my Grandpa Goku left about 100 years ago, but something isn't right. I was sure he was in the crowd just now so I went after him."

"I see," Bulra replied.

Hovering in the air, Vegta Jr hit Goku Jr in the stomach causing him to fold in half with pain. He spiralled down to hit the ground Once he landed his hair returned to its normal state,. Vegeta Jr followed but landed safely on his feet just as he approached Goku Jr, "and that is it folks, we have a new champion by knockout and the winner is … Vegeta Jr!" The crowd went wild especially Bulra.

"I'm so proud of him" Bulra smiled.

"Goku Jr did well but he still needs a little more training," Pan said, "by the way Bulra how are you related to the Briefs family?"

Bulra replied "well my mum is Bulla Briefs."

"Really Bulla is your mum," Pan said.

"Yes do you know her?" Bulra replied.

"We were good friends back in the old days she was only about 2 years older than me and our families were always close" Pan said with a smile.

"But wait that would make you almost 110 years old how can you still be alive?" Bulra was really shocked considering her mother died almost 20 years ago.

"There is an old secret that Master Roshi used its called the fountain of youth and makes you life span longer." Pan explained.

"I see well I have to say you look good for 110." Bulra said as they both laughed.

"We should stay in touch after the tournament" Pan said.

"Ok I think I will enjoy that" said Bulra. The two kept talking for the rest of the tournament, completely ignoring the adult competition which had not been very good since all the Z fighters died.

Vegeta Jr had helped Goku Jr walk back to the back room, "you okay now" Vegeta Jr asked,

"I am okay thanks, don't even know why I got knocked out by such a small punch," Goku Jr replied sarcastically. Vegeta Jr just smiled he didn't take any notice of Goku Jr's comments. "Ready to claim our prizes then" Goku Jr asked.

"Yeah I guess so ," Vegeta Jr replied.


	3. A Day at school

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**Authors Note : Please read and review, I would like to know what people think, thanks**

A Normal Day at School

The following weeks after the competition were normal, well as normal as they can be. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr returned to school for some time they were celebrities everyone was amazed at their strength, but eventually they became interested in other things.

"Hey Vegeta Jr, hurry up or we will be late!" Goku Jr shouted down the hall way of Orange Star Middle School.

"Don't rush me, I am not in a good mood" Vegeta Jr replied in an annoyed voice. Vegeta Jr finally caught up with Goku Jr.

"Okay well first we have got maths," Goku Jr said.

"Fine lets go" Vegeta Jr said with the attitude of a true saiyan. They both took their seats and began the lesson.

"Okay class today we have a surprise test," the teacher told the class. Everyone let out a huge sigh.

"Good luck Vegeta Jr," Goku Jr said. Vegeta Jr just shrugged it off, although he is nicer than his ancestor, his saiyan arrogance can sometimes show. 1 hour later.

"Class dismissed," the teacher said. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr headed to their next class.

"Finally we get a good class," Goku Jr said happily.

"What do you mean? its gym class and we are not allowed to do our own training," Vegeta Jr was not looking forward to his next class. In the distance Puck was walking towards them.

"I enjoy it anyway, hey Puck" Goku Jr said.

"Hey Goku, where you heading?" Puck replied.

"To the gym, how about you?" Goku Jr replied.

"Got a free period so I think I will join you," Puck said and they headed off to the gym. They got changed and walked into the gym.

Inside the gym the gym stood the well toned gym teacher although he was no where near as strong as Goku Jr or Vegeta Jr. "Today class we are going to do boxing, I have set up bags for half of the class so you will need to work in pairs, Puck what are you doing here?" the teacher asked.

"Free period sir" Puck replied.

"Okay well one group will have to be a three as Puck has joined us for today," the teacher said. Goku Jr, Vegta Jr and Puck headed to the bag hanging at the far end of the room.

"Well Vegeta Jr this might not be as bad as you think" Goku Jr said.

"It's not so bad I guess, okay I will punch first, Goku Jr can you please hold the bag?" Vegeta Jr asked. Goku Jr grabbed the bag. Vegeta Jr took a fighting stance and threw a small punch to warm up, his fist came into contact will the bag and it fell apart, "just great!" Vegeta Jr shouted it caught the attention of the whole class.

"Vegeta Jr is something wrong" the teacher asked, when he saw the bag in pieces on the floor, "I see, well you, Goku Jr and Puck can go outside and spar," he said.

"Thank you sir" Vegeta Jr said.

The trio headed outside and Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr shot up to the sky and began sparring. "You two really are amazing," Puck shouted.

Suddenly the fight became more intense Vegeta Jr let out a scream and began a super saiyan, when Goku Jr realised how serious Vegeta Jr was. "Why are you being so serious" Goku Jr asked as he blocked Vegeta Jr's attacks.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta Jr shot a beam up at Goku Jr, who was hovering slightly above him. Goku Jr barely had enough time to escape after he turned super saiyan. Vegeta Jr then returned to his normal state.

"Now will you tell me what is wrong?" Goku Jr asked. Vegeta Jr only said

"I'm going home, thanks for the help" as he flew off towards his home in West City.

"Hey Goku what's wrong with him!" Puck shouted, Goku Jr descended to the ground and his hair returned to its normal colour.

"I don't know Puck but the amount of energy Vegeta Jr shot at me was enormous, if it had been aimed down to the Earth the whole school would have been destroyed. But I am heading to Capsule Corp to see what was on his mind," Goku Jr said. As Goku Jr was about to fly off.

"Where are you going?" the teacher said.

"Sir, Vegeta was not feeling well after our sparring so he went home I was just about to go after him and see if he was ok," Goku Jr replied.

"I'm sorry Mr Son but you have got another lesson." the teacher said. Goku Jr walked back into the school with Puck.

After school hours Goku Jr went to Capsule Corp, "Hello, may I please see Vegeta Jr" Goku Jr asked the receptionist.

"May I ask why?" the receptionist replied.

"I'm a friend and want to see if he is ok," Goku Jr replied.

The receptionist called Vegeta Jr and told Goku Jr "Vegeta Jr will be down in a moment." Goku Jr took a seat and waited.

Vegeta Jr came down the stair in the reception, "I guess I should explain about earlier please come with me," Vegeta Jr said as he showed Goku Jr to the upstairs of Capsule Corp.


	4. The Brief's secret

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**Authors Note : Please read and review**

The Briefs Secret

Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr finally made it to the living quarters of Capsule Corp. "You might want to sit down for this," Vegeta Jr said as he pointed to the leather sofa. "I'm sorry for being a bit irritated earlier its just I found out a huge secret about my family well actually the secret found me," Goku Jr just looked confused. "Well to put it in a simple way, Goku Jr I would like to introduce you to my great grandmother Bulma," Vegeta Jr said as Bulma walked in looking no older than when the shadow dragons were defeated.

"You are so much like Goku, your like twins," Bulma ranted on. Goku Jr was still confused.

"Grandma maybe you can now explain to both of us how you are still alive," Vegeta Jr replied.

Bulma took a seat next to Goku Jr and started to explain, "well it all started 100 years ago, I am sure you both know of the legendary battle between Omega Shenlong and Gogeta," Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr both nodded, "well Gogeta was a fusion of my husband Vegeta and Goku both in their super saiyan 4 states. Well after they eventually won the battle Goku decided to leave with Shenlong until the day he was needed again. After the battle Vegeta became distraught at the fact his longest enemy and greatest ally just left, he had always wanted a rematch for all those years ago when Goku defeated him and saved the Earth. But when Goku left this looked like it would never happen. But I remembered these pods which could freeze the body I created them when I was about 16. King Piccolo had killed Krillen and Chiotzu, we needed time to gather the dragon balls so we stored their bodies. But technology had developed greatly since then so I adjusted them to not freeze the body but put it into hibernation. Vegeta was so happy so I put him in one, but then it came to me Vegeta can be a handful when he is grumpy so I decided to go into another pod and told the family to keep an eye out for when Goku would return. Then I could be woken up first and then I would revive Vegeta. Then I woke up yesterday morning and Bulra told me someone had spotted Goku but I haven't seen him yet so I cannot wake up Vegeta." Bulma finished.

"I see" said Goku Jr.

"Goku Jr this morning I had just found out that my great grandmother was still alive and no one told me so I was angry," Vegeta Jr said.

"That's okay I understand," Goku Jr calmly replied.

"That is my fault really," Bulra walked in, "I am sorry Vegeta Jr I should have told you but I though you was too young," Bulra finished.

"Ok mom I understand but who saw Goku?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"Well actually it was Pan she said she saw him at the Tournament." Bulra said.

"I have seen him too when I went to get the four star ball from Mt Paozu, he appeared and told me I need all 7 balls to get my wish," Goku Jr said.

"He must be alive then," Bulma said enthusiastically.

"How do we find him then?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"Well to me it looks like he is some how connected to the dragon balls as he left with Shenlong and he appeared when Goku Jr got the 4 star ball." Bulma said.

"So where will we find him?" Vegeta Jr asked again.

"Well all we have to do is ask the Guardian of the Earth and creator of the Dragon balls Dende, but first I think we should go and pick up Pan, if we do find Goku she will never forgive us if we don't bring her along," Bulma replied.

So after giving Bulma a disguise, Bulma Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr and Bulra headed off to pick up Pan.

"Grandma I'm home," Goku Jr said.

"Goku Jr where have you been?" Pan said.

"I'm sorry Grandma Vegeta Jr wasn't feeling too good at school so I went to see if he was alright, and we found out some great news, we think Grandpa Goku is still alive." Goku Jr said.

"That can't be true all the Z fighters died a long time ago, and who is this other person you are with," Pan said and she pointed to Bulma in the disguise.

"Don't you recognise me" Bulma said.

" It can't be you died a long time ago," Pan said.

"Well if I died a long time ago would I still be here today" Bulma said with a smirk as she removed her disguise.

"Bulma it really is you, you haven't aged one day since I last saw you but I was told you had died I went to your funeral," Pan said. Bulma explained the whole situation to Pan, "I get it now so why have you come here?" Pan asked.

"Well we are going to see if Dende knows anything about where Goku went or if he is still with the dragon and we thought you would like to come with us after all you are his granddaughter." Bulma said.

"Of course I will come, of all these years I never thought of going to the lookout to find where he was," Pan said. Goku Jr ran up the stairs and got his 4 star ball.

"Maybe this could tell us something as well if we take it." Goku Jr said. Everyone got ready and together in Bulra's personal jet they headed for the lookout.


	5. Awakening

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

Awakening

High up in the clouds, above Korin's tower, "Mr Popo I think we should go out to meet our guests," Dende said.

"Might I ask who is coming?" Mr Popo asked.

"It's Pan and 4 others I don't recognise their energies. But we will find out soon enough." Dende finished, as he and Mr Popo walked out the outside of the lookout. At that moment Bulra's jet landed.

"Hey Dende, long time no see." Pan said.

"Nice to see you Pan, who are these other people?"

"Well you already know Bulma," Pan said as she pointed to Bulma who had taken the disguise off. "Next to her is Bulra, Bulma's granddaughter." Pan continued.

"Nice to meet you," Bulra said to the namekian guardian.

"Nice to meet you," Dende said.

"Next to Bulra is her son Vegeta Jr." Pan continued. "Next to him is my grandson Goku Jr." Pan finished.

"They both look mini Vegeta and Goku," Dende said with a smile. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Dende asked.

"Well we are here about Goku, as you know Goku left about 100 years ago with Shenlong. We have seen him a couple of times mainly when the dragon balls are around, so we thought you might know his location as you made the dragon balls." Bulma said.

"Well I do know, he is still with Shenlong. His body has needed to repair greatly after his fight with Omega Shenlong. So his spirit has been protecting the dragon balls while his body heals. I do not know if he has finally recovered the only way to find out it to gather all 7 balls and try to wish him back." Dende said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Bulma said.

"But there is a catch, for someone to return from within the dragon balls a wish must be made by a descendant who is identical to the person being wished back. Also they must have a pure heart." Dende finished.

"I think I understand." Bulma said.

"Well we don't need to worry," Pan said. "Goku Jr is just like Grandpa Goku it is almost unbelievable." Pan finished.

"I think that might work Pan, but who is going to find the dragon balls, the only ones strong enough are Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr, and I don't think it is a good idea sending two children around the world on their own." Dende said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"Vegeta all Dende is trying to say we need an adult with us that's all." Goku Jr said.

"Ok I guess it would be better." Vegeta Jr said.

"But who could do it all the Z fighters have died and no offense but you girls can't really go." Dende said.

"I know one person but it might be a problem waking him up early." Bulma said. "Vegeta." Bulma added.

"Do you think he would do it?" Dende asked.

"If it means he will fight Goku again he will do anything." Bulma said.

"Well I have done everything I can do for you, if you can bring Goku back tell him to pop up for a visit." Dende said.

"We will, well we better get moving then." Pan said.

"Good bye," the five said in unison.

"Bye," Dende and Mr Popo said.

About an hour later the jet returned to Capsule Corp. They finally came to the lab where Vegeta's body was being stored in an ice pod. "Ok can everyone please leave; I have to be alone to explain the situation to Vegeta." Bulma said. Everyone just followed Bulma's instructions and cleared the lab. Bulma then flicked a switch before running to the corner of the room. The pod began to defrost and suddenly the door flew to the other side of the lab. "Vegeta!" Bulma shouted.

"What have I done now?" Vegeta asked as he stepped out of the pod.

"Apart from blowing the door off that ice pod. Nothing" Bulma replied as she ran to give her husband a hug.

"So where is Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Well about that…" Bulma said.

"Well what?" Vegeta asked.

"Goku isn't here yet but with your help we can hopefully bring him back. You need to go with Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr to collect the dragon balls, and then we can wish Goku back." Bulma explained.

"I see, so who are these Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta Jr is our great grandson," Bulma said. "Vegeta Jr you can come in now." Bulma said. Vegeta Jr walked in through the door.

"Hi Grandpa," Vegeta Jr said.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger, and please don't call me Grandpa my name is Vegeta." Vegeta replied.

"Sure Vegeta." Vegeta Jr said as he extended his hand for a manly handshake. Vegeta reached out and shook the small boys hand.

"Goku Jr is Goku's great-great-grandson." Bulma said, "come on in Goku Jr." Bulma said.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said with a shock in his voice as Goku Jr walked in.

"Sorry sir who is Kakarot," Goku Jr asked.

"Never mind, Goku Jr," Vegeta said. Bulma reached into the draw on the side of the ice pod and pulled out the dragon radar and some money.

"Ok now it is up to you three to collect the dragon balls," Bulma said as she handed Vegeta the dragon radar and some money.

"I understand the need for the radar but why have you given me money?" Vegeta asked.

"Well if people will not surrender their dragon ball offer them money and do not get into any fights." Bulma said.

"I will try." Vegeta said. "Come on then boys the sooner we get the dragon balls the sooner I can fight Kakarot." Vegeta said as he left with the two boys.

"I still don't know who Kakarot is." Goku Jr said as they left.


	6. Dragon ball hunting

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

Dragon ball hunting

A.N I have updated this chapter to show all the dragon balls being collected. Please review.

"Well that's good," Vegeta said.

"What's good? Vegeta Jr questioned.

"There are 2 dragon balls really close." Vegeta answered. "They are both off in that direction." Vegeta added as he pointed to Satan city.

"What are we waiting for then?" Goku Jr asked as he took to the sky and started flying off towards Satan city. Vegeta and Vegeta Jr followed. Vegeta took the lead with he dragon radar after 10 minutes of flying the trio came to Satan city.

"Well our next dragon ball is down there," Vegeta said indicating to a bunch of houses in the centre of Satan city.

"Which one?" Goku Jr asked.

"Follow me." Vegeta said. He landed on the built up street, "it's the second house from the end. Why are you asking?" Vegeta said.

"That is my friend house. Puck" Goku Jr said.

"You mean Puck, from school?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"Yeah, come on lets go get it then." Goku Jr replied. Goku Jr just walked to the door and just tapped it, Puck came to the door.

"Hey Goku. Why did you knock so hard?" Puck asked.

"He didn't hit it that hard; we are here for the dragon ball." Vegeta replied

"What is a dragon ball?" Puck asked, Goku Jr remove his dragon ball from his gi. "I have got one of those I just thought it was a paper weight."

"Okay, now can we have it the sooner I get the dragon balls the sooner can get my rematch." Vegeta said the saiyan prince started to get irritated by the small 'chit-chat'.

"Ok give me a minute," Puck sad as he waked off into his house. He soon returned holding the one star ball. "Here you go Goku." Puck said as he handed over the ball.

"Thanks Puck," Goku Jr said.

"So Goku what are you going to do with the dragon balls?" Puck asked.

"We are bringing back his ancestor, Goku, so I can settle an old score." Vegeta answered.

"Cool but if all the stories about a dragon rising into the sky, can I please be there when you make your wish?" Puck asked.

"Ok I will come and find you when we get the others." Goku Jr said. "Bye." Goku Jr said as he flew off with Vegteta and Vegeta Jr.

"Awesome." Puck said as his friends disappeared in the distance.

"Well Grampa, where is the next dragon ball?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"I told you not to call me Gramps," Vegeta said, the sound of annoyance was clear in his voice. "The next one is only about two minutes away." Vegeta replied.

"Ok and I only called you Grandpa to annoy you." Vegeta Jr said.

"Well it worked." Vegeta said a huge smirk was appearing on Goku Jr's face. "Ok let's land here." Vegeta said as he descended into a large open area. "Great. The next dragon ball is in Satan Gym." Vegeta scolded.

"What is wrong with that?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"Well basically all Mr Satan's disciples think they are super strong, and simply they are not." Vegeta replied.

"Let's just ask them it cannot hurt." Goku Jr said. Goku Jr walked into the gym, he was immediately approached by two huge bulky guys, one was tall and the other short.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" The short guy asked.

Goku Jr looked at both of the men and simply showed them his dragon ball. "We have come looking for these have you got one?" Goku Jr asked.

"Yes but it is the gym's prize possession." The tall guy replied.

"We will pay you a good price." Vegeta said.

"It's not for sale." The tall guy said.

"Wait Roero we can have a little bit of fun." The short guy said.

"How can we do that Miko?" Roero asked. The two whispered together, "I see," Roero said.

"Ok here is the deal, if you can beat the two of us we will give you that object." Miko said.

"Ok we will do it, but I am going to let the two children fight." Vegeta explained.

"Ok then, you will never get object but we will take it easier on the kids." Miko said. They led Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr into a small fighting arena. A spectator signalled the start of the fight, it was over in 2 seconds, Vegeta Jr delivered a punch to Miko which knocked him unconscious. Vegeta Jr did the same to Roero.

"I that means you win." A nervous spectator said.

"Ok then where is our prize?" Vegeta Jr asked. A man came running out holding the dragon ball. He handed it over o Vegeta Jr.

"Ok let's go then." Vegeta said. The next dragon ball is a bit further away. After an hour of flying the trio came to an ocean.

"So Vegeta where is the next dragon ball?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"About 5 minutes away. It must be under the water." Vegeta replied.

"So who is going swimming then?" Goku Jr asked. Without saying a word Vegeta and Vegeta Jr both looked at Goku Jr. "Does that look mean I am going in?" Goku Jr asked.

"Yes it does," Vegeta Jr simply said. The three of them laughed as they continued towards the location.

"Ok Goku Jr, you can take the dragon radar and look for the dragon ball." Vegeta said. Goku Jr took the radar and dived deep down into the ocean.

"So Vegeta how long do you think I will take to get the dragon balls?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"I would say a week at max hopefully sooner I want to have my rematch with Kakarot." Vegeta said with a look of determination on his face.

"So Kakarot is Goku?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"Yes and he is an extraordinary fighter I have been trying to get a rematch ever since our first fight but I have not got one yet that is why I must bring him back." Vegeta replied.

"I see," Vegeta Jr said. Just then Goku Jr popped out from the sea holding the 3 star ball.

"Well that is four." Goku Jr said.

"So Goku Jr where is the next one?" Vegeta Jr.

"I don't know," Goku Jr said, Vegeta grabbed the dragon radar from his hand. "Oh I forgot about that,"

"We are going, west for about 200 miles, there is 2 dragon balls at out next location, so I will transform and go alone because I will be quicker," Vegeta said as he transformed into a super saiyan.

"Why can't we come?" Vegeta Jr asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I would be faster," Vegeta replied, "that is why I transformed." Vegeta added.

"We can go Super saiyan too." Goku Jr said. Both Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr transformed.

Vegeta was in shock that a generation of saiyan/human with such a small amount of saiyan blood could still transform. "Ok what are you waiting for lets go." Vegeta said. All three super saiyans flew off to the next dragon balls.

As they approached the site of the next dragon balls, a military base came into view. "Get down quick," Vegeta said. They all landed behind a huge rock on the outskirts of the base.

"Why are we hiding?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"The dragon balls are inside that military base and we are not meant to destroy anything. So I want you to stay out here and stay out of the guards view while I go in to get the dragon balls." Vegeta said.

"Ok." Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr said at the same time, both boys powered down and sat down to wait. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared at the wall of the base.

"Quietly and don't hurt anyone." He mumbled to himself. He flew over the wall; in his super saiyan form, a guard was just walking in to the secure building. As the door opened Vegeta saw his chance. Once inside he followed the dragon radar to locate the dragon balls. It was locked up in a secure lab; it was obvious the military knew the secrets of the dragon balls. Just then an alarm went off.

"Quickly, we have to get to the safe room, there's someone outside shooting lasers at the base." An employee said. All the staff cleared the lab. Vegeta thought this would be a perfect time to get the dragon balls.

He charged up small energy ball and released it to destroy the door separating him and the dragon balls, he rushed though the smoke and too the dragon balls, in the corner of the lab was a fire exit, Vegeta opened the door and flew back to Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr, "stop firing at us." Goku Jr shouted as he hovered in the air.

"We are just sitting here why are you firing at us?" Vegeta Jr asked who was also hovering in the air. Vegeta flew at the two boys at top speed.

"Move it now." Vegeta shouted. Both boys powered up to super saiyan and followed Vegeta in the opposite direction to the base. "What happened?" Vegeta asked.

"Well we were just sitting there, and they fired at us." Goku Jr.

"So we fired back." Vegeta Jr said with a smirk.

"I told you to keep a low profile." Vegeta said. "You should have run." Vegeta added.

"Well we didn't so where is the next dragon ball?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"The radar is showing that the final dragon ball is…" Vegeta said.

"Is where?" Goku Jr asked.

"It says the final dragon ball is on Kame Island." Vegeta replied.

"What is Kame Island?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"It's a small island where Goku and other Z fighters trained when they were young. I don't know how a dragon ball could have ended up on such a small island. Never mind lets go." Vegeta said.

As they approached Kame Island an energy blast was shot at the three fighters, Vegeta just knocked it away. As they got closer to landing they saw a short boy with long purple hair. "Who are you?" The boy asked.

"We are just looking for the dragon balls, and we know you have got one." Vegeta replied.

"But who are you?" the boy asked.

"Fine, this is Vegeta Jr." Vegeta said pointing to Vegeta Jr, "this is Goku Jr," indicating to Goku Jr, "and I am Vegeta." Vegeta finished. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Kurelin Briefs," Kurelin replied.

"How you can be Briefs? I have never heard of you and my family is the Briefs." Vegeta Jr stated.

"My Grandpa is Trunks Briefs." Kurelin replied.

"Trunks is my son, so that makes you my great grandson." Vegeta said as they managed to land on the island.

"How can you still be alive you should be well over 150?" a confused Kurelin asked.

"That can be explained another time but I really need your dragon ball, so can we have it?" Vegeta asked.

"How do I know you are really Vegeta? as my father said he was known 'The Prince of all Saiyans'." Kurelin asked. "Show me your super saiyan 4, Grandpa said only his father and Goku ever managed it." Kurelin said.

"I will try, but I thnk Trunks forgot to mention I only did that with help from a machine." Vegeta said

"What was that machine called?" Kurelin asked.

"A Blux Wave Generator," Vegeta answered.

"Wow you really are my great grandpa," Kurelin said.

"Guess I am." Vegeta said.

"Hate to break up the reunion but can we please have the dragon ball?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"Sorry I needed to make sure you was the real deal," Kurelin said as he ran inside for the dragon ball. He handed it over to Vegeta.

"Are you going to summon the dragon?" Kurelin asked.

"Yes we are going to bring back my great great grandpa Goku," Goku Jr replied.

"Mind if I tag along?" Kurelin asked.

"It should be ok after all you three are related." Goku Jr replied.

The four set off back to Capsule Corp


	7. Gokus's Revival

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**A.N Please read and review **

Goku's Revival

"They are coming back." Pan said. From inside Capsule Corp Pan could sense their energies.

"That was quick," Bulma said.

"What is wrong with that?" Bulra questioned.

"It should have taken them about a week, so it seems odd they are back after just 4 days." Bulma replied.

"Let's go find out why they were so quick then, they just landed on the lawn." Pan said as she rushed out the door.

Meanwhile outside, "I almost forgot, Puck." Goku Jr said.

"Forgot what?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"I said he could be with us when we summon the dragon I will be back in 5 minutes." Goku Jr answered, immediately his hair was a golden yellow and his eyes were green. He flew off to Satan city to get Puck.

Pan, Bulma and Bulra all came out of the house. "What happened?" Bulma asked Vegeta with a serious look.

"Nothing, once I knew Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr could transform it took us less time." Vegeta responded.

"That's good I thought you got into some trouble," Bulma said.

"Well actually" Vegeta Jr said.

"Wait where is Goku Jr?" Pan asked.

"He went to fetch his friend, he will be back in a few minutes," Vegeta Jr replied.

"What do you mean 'well actually'?" Bulra asked her son.

"Some military men started firing bullets at Goku Jr and me." Vegeta Jr replied honestly.

"Great, you didn't destroy anything did you?" Bulra asked.

"Of course not, I only sent a few energy blasts back at them." Vegeta Jr replied.

"That's not too bad I guess." Bulma said, "And you?" She asked Vegeta.

"No I didn't destroy anything, or anyone ok." Vegeta replied. Kurelin started to laugh his great grandmother was exactly how his Grandpa Trunks described her.

"Who is the little boy?" Bulma asked.

"He is Kurelin, also our great grandson." Vegeta Jr said

"So he is Trunk's grandson," Bulma said, "That's so wonderful two great grandsons."

"Nice to meet you." Kurelin said.

"You're not surprised that I am still alive?" Bulma asked.

"No Vegeta explained on the way over here." Kurelin replied.

"Hey down there!" Puck shouted. Everyone looked to the sky and saw a super saiyan Goku Jr carrying Puck, they landed.

"So did we miss anything?" Goku Jr asked as his hair turned back to normal.

"No we are just about to summon the dragon." Vegeta said. They gathered the seven dragon balls on the lawn. "Arise Shenlong." Vegeta commanded. The sky was filled with darkness and out of the balls flashed a bolt of light. The eternal dragon appeared from the light.

"Why have you summoned me? Tell me your wishes now" Shenlong said his voice echoed every word. Go on Goku Jr you know what to wish for. Goku Jr cautiously walked to the huge dragon.

"I wish that my Great Great Grandpa Goku can return to this planet." Goku Jr said.

"You wish shall be granted," Shenlong said. A figure started to appear in front of Shenlong.

"Hey Guys, I'm back." Goku managed to say before he was being suffocated by hugs from Pan, Bulma and Goku Jr.

"Grandpa, I knew you would come back one day," Pan said through her tears, as she let go of Goku.

"Will you stop acting the hero, try staying alive this time?" Bulma said as she let Goku go.

"You're really alive, Grandpa Goku." Goku Jr said as he looked up to Goku.

"I have always been here I never left, and I didn't really die." Goku said.

"Let's hear it Kakarot what have you been doing this past 100 years." Vegeta said.

"After the fight with the shadow dragons my body was almost destroyed so I became one with Shenlong to survive. So over the past 100 years my body has been healing slowly and it has grown up as well." Goku smiled. "So as my body was healing I was helping Shenlong by helping good people to find the dragon balls and stop evil people from getting them." Goku finished.

"Even with a torn up body you still persist to protect the people on this planet," Vegeta said. "Glad to hear you haven't changed." Vegeta smiled.

"So who are the three people standing behind you? And how are you two still alive?" Goku asked.

"We are alive because of my genius work, I froze our bodies and then they were thawed recently." Bulma answered.

"Those three are from left to right, Puck Goku Jr's friend, Bulra my Granddaughter, and Kurelin my Great grandson and Vegeta Jr my other Great grandson." Vegeta said.

"Nice to meet you." Goku said.

"What are your other 2 wishes?" Shenlong asked interrupting the reunion.

"Two, I thought we only had one left." Bulma said.

"And me." Pan said.

"Goku returning was not a wish it was simply something that had to be requested, so what are your two wishes?" Shenlong asked.

A.N I will not be able to update for a few weeks due to exams but I will try to get the next chapter up soon please review.


	8. Two more wishes

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**A.N Please read and review **

"We never really thought of another wish." Bulma said.

"Well since we summoned Shenlong we might as well use the wishes, but what for?" Pan said.

"Wow, two wishes." Puck said.

"Yeah, it's amazing," Goku Jr replied. "Problem is what to wish for."

"Well I know what my wish would be; I wish I could be as strong as Goku Jr." Puck said.

"Your wish shall be granted, "Shenlong replied.

"Wait did that just happen?" Bulma asked.

"I think it did," Goku replied with a grin, "That means we only got 1 wish left." Goku added. Everyone looked at Puck.

"What did I do?" Puck asked clueless of what he had done.

"You wasted a wish," Vegeta Jr explained, "as soon as you said the words, 'I wish'."

"I think I will finish this in case it causes another mistake." Goku cut in. "Your wish was granted."

"Wow that means I am as strong as Goku Jr." Puck said throwing some punches in the air. "This feels so easy I never knew you were so strong Goku Jr."

"Thanks Puck but there is plenty of people stronger than me." Goku Jr said.

"Now back to our wishes," Vegeta said, "or should I say wish," shooting Puck a death stare.

"We can't really wish anyone back to life because they would all be old and likely to die again." Bulma said.

"There is no point wishing for a rematch between me and Kakarot because I am going to get that anyway." Vegeta said.

"We have to think of a wish which isn't selfish," Pan said.

"Your right Pan, it has to be fair between all of us." Bulra agreed.

"Could I suggest something?" Kurelin asked.

"Of course, let's hear your idea." Goku replied.

"I understand that Vegeta and Goku want to have a rematch so why don't we ask for all the Z fighters and all their families to be brought back to life for one day to witness the fight." Kurelin replied.

"That's a brilliant idea," Goku said.

"Also we will get to spend a little more time with our relatives who have died." Kurelin answered.

"Wait Goku, if we are going to bring them back we must make the wish so that they are brought back when their bodies were in good shape." Bulma said.

"Don't worry I know what to say." Goku reassured Bulma. He turned to Shenlong. "I wish that in 3 weeks all the Z fighters and their families be brought back to life for 24 hours with their bodies aged about 30, to witness the rematch between Vegeta and myself." Goku wished.

"That wish is within my power, and it shall be granted." Shenlong replied. He disappeared back into the dragon balls. The sky returned to a cerulean blue. The dragon balls shot into the sky and separated.

"Kakarot why didn't you wish them back now and we have our rematch immediately." Vegeta asked.

"Isn't it obvious you are nowhere near your full strength and I don't want to have an un-fair advantage." Goku replied. "So we can use these three weeks to train."

"So it shall be, in three weeks we will have our rematch and you better be ready." Vegeta said as he went inside Capsule Corp.

"Good job Goku," Bulma said. "But now I have to put up with his constant training, the joys of married life." Everyone laughed. Bulma, Bulra and Vegeta Jr went inside.

"See you around guys," Vegeta Jr said.

"Goodbye." Bulra said.

"Goku if i am as strong as you do that mean I can fly?" Puck said as he tried jumping in the air to fly. "Why isn't it working?"

"Well I can explain that, you might have the same strength but you don't know how to control it." Goku replied.

"Oh well," Puck sighed.

"But if you want to learn how to control it come up to Mt Paozu with Goku Jr." Goku said.

"Wow really you would teach me?" Puck asked.

"Of course he will," Pan answered. "Grandpa this is not fair, every time we see other I am older than you." Pan frowned.

"I can't help it Pan, my body doesn't really age because I am a full blooded saiyan, or well that's what Vegeta says." Goku said.

"Aww poor Pan." Puck said. Pan gave Puck a smack across the head.

"You shouldn't use sarcasm around my grandma." Goku Jr said. They all started to laugh.

"So shall we go home then?" Goku asked.

"Ok , but Goku Jr will you take Puck home first, Grandpa you will have to come home with me because the house on Mt Paozu isn't clean." Pan said.

"No problem grandma." Goku Jr said, "Come on Puck." Goku Jr added, he transformed and picked up Puck.

"Ok, bye Pan, bye Goku." Puck said as they disappeared into the distance.

"Goodbye Puck." Pan said.

"See you soon." Goku shouted. "Ok lead the way Pan." Pan flew off towards her home and Goku followed.

1 WEEK LATER

Deep in the mountain range, Mt Paozu, Puck was flying high up in the air, "that's it Puck keep going." Goku Jr said as he looked up at his friend. "Thanks Grandpa Goku for training Puck."

"No problem, but I think for these next two weeks I should train alone for my big rematch with Vegeta." Goku replied.

"Incoming!" Puck yelled as he descended to the ground.

"No problem grandpa." Goku Jr said "besides you have already taught me so much in just a week. Come on Puck my Grandpa is going to do training on his own." Goku Jr added.

"Ok see you around Goku." Puck said as he and Goku Jr flew off.

For the next 2 weeks Goku trained his mind and body up Mt Paozu. At the same time Vegeta continued his training in the Gravity room.

A.N. The next chapter will take some time to finish, if anyone has any tips on writing a fight scene please send me a message thanks. Please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Rematch

**Rematch**

**A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while been really caught up in exams, this chapter is only a first version any tips to improve it are welcome. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

"**_" Speech**

***_* Telepathic speech.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

"3 weeks have passed and it is finally here, a rematch of the fateful fight which occurred on Earth more than 130 years ago. The fight which began many a battle for the small planet Earth turned evil to good and enemies to allies." A deep voice echoed in the large room.

"King Yemma sir, are you ok?" The small blue ogre asked.

"Of course I am!" King Yemma bellowed. "It's just today there will be an immense battle."

"Who are fighting sir?" The intrigued ogre asked.

"The two saiyan warriors: Goku and Vegeta." King Yemma responded.

A tall shadow approached the Capsule Corp headquarters, walking straight into the front door and into reception. "MORNING!" it bellowed throughout the long corridors.

"Kakarot can you be a little quieter please any normal person will still be in bed." Vegeta complained as he approached the loud saiyan.

"Sorry." Goku grinned as he scratched the back off his head.

"You will never change." Vegeta smirked.

Moans started coming from the various corridors. As the Z fighter descendants converged on the kitchen area. "So where are Pan and the other kids?" Vegeta asked.

"They were just behind me; I got a bit excited and flew here too fast." Goku replied. "They are about 5 minutes away, just enough time for a quick breakfast." A blur of an after image was left in the place of Goku.

"Goku get out of the fridge!" Bulma screamed. "This not an all you can eat buffet."

Vegeta smiled, "today should be fun." He said to himself.

In the kitchen Bulra, Vegeta Jr, Bulma, Kurelin sat at the table eating their breakfast. While Goku continued to add food to a plate which was already 5ft tall.

"Kakarot don't you think that is enough?" Vegeta said standing in the doorway.

"Give me a break I haven't eaten for 100 years." Goku replied.

"If you think this is bad Vegeta, you should have seen him the first night he was back." Pan said as she walked in with Puck and Goku Jr, "I have always cooked for a saiyan appetite but I could not keep up." They all laughed.

"Jus don't be sick later," Vegeta Jr said. "Vegeta has been waiting for so long; give my ancestor a good fight,"

"Vegeta Jr don't be so cheeky." Bulra corrected her son.

"He is right though Miss Briefs, this fight has been so long in finally happening Vegeta Jr only wants it to be good for everyone." Goku Jr said.

"Well said Goku," Puck added.

"If I may say a word I think it should be a good fight but there must have been a nicer way of putting it." Kurelin said.

"No one asked you," Vegeta Jr snapped. The tension between the cousins filled the room.

"That's enough everyone." Goku spoke up, "this is our fight and we shall make it good, and the children are entitled to their own opinions on the fight I listen to what ever people tell me." Everyone fell silent. "And Vegeta Jr"

"Yes," he answered.

"Don't fight with your cousin, he is family and you should help each other to train and get along not fight each other…" Goku said

"But," Vegeta Jr jumped in.

"No but's now Kakarot can be full of hot air sometimes but I too agree you should get along and not bicker." Vegeta said with a stern voice.

"Ok," Vegeta Jr said under his breath.

"Now that that is sorted let's have a proper breakfast to get us ready for the day." Goku said as his stomach growled.

Around 12 o'clock everyone was dressed and ready and went outside. "So how long do you think until everyone comes back?" Pan asked.

"I would say about another hour or so." Goku replied.

"What makes you say that Goku." Bulra enquired.

"It was about 1ish when we summoned Shenlong 3 weeks ago today." Goku answered.

"I really can't wait to see mom and dad again." Pan said.

"We all can't wait Pan, I want to see my babies." Bulma said.

"There are some things I need to do first so I have to go." Goku said raising his two fingers to his forehead.

"WAIT!" Vegeta shouted. "I have waited 150 or so years for this rematch you are not leaving my sight now."

"Come with me then," Goku said.

"I was anyway." Vegeta replied.

"First stop an old friend for a favour." Goku said, Vegeta grabbed his arm as he used IT (Instant Transmission). The duo appeared at the bottom of a huge table.

"What are you doing here again?" King Yemma asked. "Oh wait you're not dead so what is your reason to be here?"

"Well as you know today we finally have a rematch and our families on earth would like to see it so could we please borrow your inter-galactic TV to watch it on?" Goku asked nicely.

"I suppose but how will I watch this fight then?" King Yemma answered,

"Come on King Yemma it has been over 100 years since Buu attacked the Earth I'm sure you have got an upgrade by now." Goku said.

"You know me too well, Goku my boy," King Yemma said as he drew the curtain to show the huge TV. "Of course you can borrow my old one." King Yemma added bringing out a TV that was about 10 times smaller than the new one but 10 times bigger than any on Earth.

As Goku touched the TV, Vegeta grabbed on and Goku brought his fingers up for IT. As they disappeared King Yemma said "Good Luck to you both."

They landed back outside Capsule Corp with the massive TV.

"Wow," all the kids said in unison. Before anyone could say anything else, Goku and Vegeta had gone again. This time they appeared on Grand Kai's planet.

*King Kai can you hear me* Goku asked telepathically.

*Yes I can hear you Goku* King Kai replied.

*I am outside Grand Kai's palace can you come and meet me please?* Goku asked.

*Give me two minutes* King Kai responded. Soon King Kai could be seen in the distance walking towards Goku and Vegeta.

"Ok then Goku why have you come back to Grand Kai's planet?" King Kai asked.

"Everyone is full of questions today," Goku sighed, "for our rematch could you please find us a planet where we can fight to our full power without putting anyone in danger?" Goku asked. King Kai twitched his antennas.

"Ok I got one it is a year away from Earth, but I don't know how you can get there." King Kai replied.

Goku took King Kai by the arm Vegeta held on and used IT to go to the Land of the Kai's.

"Goku what are you doing here?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Hey would you please be able to take us to this planet as I can't go there without knowing the location first." Goku asked.

"Where is it?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Well I don't know, King Kai where is that planet?" Goku asked. King Kai was taking in his surroundings.

"Is…" he stuttered, "it is… I am in the Land of the Kais, but I shouldn't be here." King Kai mumbled.

"Speak up old man we haven't got all day." Vegeta said as he was starting to get annoyed.

"Don't you have any patience?" King Kai replied.

"No, so get on with it." Vegeta scowled.

"Supreme Kai the co-ordinates of the planet are HIK456LP/045PLWZ-4." King Kai said.

"Sure I can take you there but hold on tight." Kibito Kai said. Goku and Vegeta took hold of Kibito Kai and within a few second they were there. The landscape was all rocky and desolate; it held an uncanny resemblance to their first battle field.

"Thanks Kibito Kai. Can you also take King Kai back to Grand Kai's place before he has a heart attack on your world?" Goku asked.

"No problem," Kibito Kai said as he teleported back immediately taking King Kai back to Grand Kai's planet, not realising he interrupted a game Old Kai and King Kai were playing.

Back on the fighting ground. "Quite a good location Kakarot," Vegeta smiled this was finally happening.

"One more trip first back to Earth," Goku said. They used IT and were standing in Korin's Tower, "Hey Korin have you please got sensu beans for our big rematch?" Goku asked.

"Yeah I got 4 but they are my last," Korin said.

"If you're having a big rematch, where's our invitation?" Yajarobe said.

"I was just coming to get you," Goku explained. All four went back to capsule Corp.

It was time an hour had passed everything was ready; the garden of Capsule Corp was suddenly filled with all the Z fighters and their families. It was a big reunion and after an hour of catching up it was finally time for the main event. Goku used IT to take Vegeta to the planet.

Once they arrived Goku tossed a sensu bean to Vegeta, "What's this for?" Vegeta asked.

"To make sure we are both at full strength." Goku smiled trying not to show the exhaustion his body had gone through with so much IT.

Meanwhile on Earth everyone gathered around the TV for the rematch of that fateful fight which began all their adventures with Shenlong and the dragon balls.

Goku moved back to a mound of rocks and Vegeta did the same, "De ja vu," Goku said.

"Not quite," Vegeta replied, "this time I will win." He leapt of the rocks with such intensity they crumbled at his feet. Straight for Goku he headed.

Exchanging blows at this low level still sent a quiver though the planet, Vegeta was on the offense and Goku was taking I all in his stride. Vegeta landed a punch straight to the torso. "My turn," Goku smiled, seemingly unaffected by the older saiyans attack.

Goku intensified the fight by using his Kaio Ken X10, Vegeta started to struggle but he still managed to block al of Goku's attack. "You cheat Kakarot, if you're going to power up," Vegeta said dodging a kick to the lower abdomen. "At least do it in a way I can see." He added, a huge flash illuminated the area. Vegeta black hair turned a shimmering gold, his eyes an emerald green. Flying straight at Goku while he had the upper hand, he took the fight to the skies.

"Warm up over then," Goku grinned, before he to became a super saiyan. The final two full blooded saiyans were in their element the fight brought out both their raw saiyan strength and their saiyan attitude thinking each was better than the other.

Meanwhile on Earth, "wow that was amazing." Trunks said.

"Yeah, I want to learn how to fight like that." Goten said.

"I can barely keep up with them," Krillen said.

"That's because you haven't been training for a while," 18 replied. Everyone laughed.

"You tell him mom." Marron said.

"Really I can still keep up with them," Goku Jr said.

"I can too," Vegeta Jr added.

"Wow, how strong are these kids?" Yamcha enquired.

"Can't you sense it," a short man with brown hair and big muscles.

"Who are you?" Yamcha asked. "And how did you get in here?"

"I was invited I left earlier to get some new clothes, and you should know who I am." He said as he reached out and touched Bulma which he immediately received a slap for.

"Roshi!" Bulma said. "You can't be."

"I am, master Roshi," the young turtle hermit smiled.

For the moment they were distracted they missed a lot of the fight. Vegeta was caught in a dangerous situation and needed to transform to SSJ2 to minimise the damage of Goku's attack. However in this form he clearly had the upper hand dealing damage to Goku while he could.

Back to the fight, Vegeta advanced with a barrage of punches few made contact but the ones that did caused some damaged. Goku was punched in the stomach causing his to cough up blood. He had various other wounds appearing from this fight, it was time to level the playing field. Goku transformed to SSJ2. For some reason Goku could not keep up now, but he had no time to think about it, Vegeta was striking him with all the power he had his heart was in this fight.

The two parted, both gasping trying to catch their breaths "You're stronger," Goku complimented his opponent and life friend.

"Of course I have been training," Vegeta replied. "You haven't, you have gotten weak in your old age."

"Really," Goku let out a scream and completed his saiyan transformation SS4, his body covered in fur, his tail swishing behind him. "I call that a challenge." Goku released a small Ki ball at Vegeta, using it as a distraction his SS4 speed allowed him to pass Vegeta and come straight up behind him, putting him into a strangle lock. "Have I really got weaker then?" Goku asked.

"Yes," Vegeta replied. Goku tightened his hold, Vegeta was gasping for air, and he managed to say, "bad mistake Kakarot,". Vegeta was surrounding by a flash.

"What?" Goku's strangle hold was broken; dust from the ground caused a smoke screen, shrouding Vegeta.

"Like I said I have been training," Vegeta said. A shadow of a tail could bee seen.

"How?" Goku asked who realised what had happened. Without giving an answer the fight was back on. It became a blur disappearing and reappearing the planet shook from the intensity as two SS4's exchanging blows.

Craters suddenly started appearing in the ground.

On Earth everyone was astonished, they knew the power that Vegeta and Goku had but never how big the fight would become. "They are two outstanding fighters," Roshi said. No one else was able to speak still fixed to the screen looking for the next crater to appear. Two appeared at once.

Standing at the edge of each crater was one saiyan. Both run down, their energy almost gone. Vegeta took his hands and cupped them at his side. Goku did the same.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA," Goku shouted unleashing his signature move.

"GALIC GUN FIRE," Vegeta releasing a large beam of Ki at the same time.

Vegeta's Ki glowed a deep purple while Goku's was blue. The two beams crackling with raw power collided. The intensity caused the beams to explode as they made contact. The ground was broken apart both fighters were surrounding in a thick dust cloud.

**A.N What could have happened? Sorry you will have to wait next time. Please review and let me know how I can improve.**


	10. Enemies, Allies and Family

**A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while haven't had time to write but heres the next chapter so hope you enjoy and please review.**

"**_" Speech**

***_* Telepathic speech.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

"Can you see who won?" a quiet voice asked.

"Quiet now I'm trying to focus, I can't sense either of their ki." Old Kai responded.

Back in the otherworld a huge line of clouds were waiting at the check in station. "Please sir we really must start work again the people are getting restless." The small blue ogre muttered worried about what his boss would say.

"How many times, this fight is over its just a few more seconds till the dust settles." King Yemma responded as he looked at the massive screen which was filled brown dust.

Back on earth the Z –fighters and their families stared in amazement.

"Well who is the winner?" Vegeta Jr broke the silence.

"We just have to wait for the dust to settle." Gohan said.

The dust surrounding the two mighty warriors began to settle and a single shadow could be seen through the dust, his legs bent and shaking he fell to his knees from exhaustion.

"I'm sure that is Goku." Chi Chi said proudly.

"No it's not it's Vegeta, you can see the shadow is slim like my Vegeta not like Goku." Bulma replied.

"Are you calling him fat?" Chi Chi asked.

"No but Vegeta is in better shape." Bulma smirked.

"No Goku is." Chi Chi argued sparks were shooting from the two saiyan partners.

"Grandma Chi Chi calm down." Goku Jr pleaded.

"Yeah you too Grandma Bulma," Vegeta Jr added. Both women looked at their descendents with a look which would make the greatest saiyan warriors tremble. Both Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr backed away.

"Best take it from me boys I have grown up with those two and you really don't want to get in the middle." Yamcha explained.

"GRANDPA," Bulma and Chi Chi stopped their little argument as Pan screamed at the TV.

The dust had finally settled and they could all see what Pan had seen a few moments earlier. Goku was unconscious and lying on the ground. Vegeta was on his knees trying to crawl to Goku's side.

"That has surprised me," King Kai said to Grand Kai.

"Well Vegeta is one tough guy, they both are." Grand Kai said.

Meanwhile at the check-in station, "Now can we start back work?" The little ogre asked.

"YES!" King Yemma bellowed, "But I still don't think this is the last of it." He said to himself.

In the Land of the Kais, "I'll be right back," Kibito Kai informed.

"Are you still here? Can't you see they need help?" Old Kai told him. Kibito Kai disappeared and reappeared on the planet with Vegeta and Goku. But by the time he got there Vegeta had taken a sensu bean from Goku's pocket and given it to the injured saiyan.

"Vegeta thank you." Goku said as he sat up.

"Thought you might need some help?" Kibito Kai said as he looked at the two saiyans.

Vegeta ate the remaining sensu bean, "we're ok a fight like this is nothing," he said with a smirk as his health returned to him. "Well Kakarot are we going home or what?"

"Sure let's go." Goku said and he took Vegeta's arm and used IT to get back to Capsule Corp. Kibito Kai just stood there and after a moment decided to return to the land of the Kai's.

As the pair arrived at Capsule Corp, everyone crowded around the two, "Well done Vegeta." Vegeta Jr said.

"Thanks kid." Vegeta replied.

All the families started taking about the amazing battle that just took place.

**A.N Well I know it's a bit short but had a very big writer's block and just getting back to story. Please review any comments are welcome and I will get next chapter up as soon as it's written. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Unknown family

**A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while haven't had time to write but here is the next chapter so hope you enjoy and please review.**

"**_" Speech**

***_* Telepathic speech.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

"Well I guess that makes us even now Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"Yeah now we are finished…" Suddenly a huge growl filled the room. "How about we eat?" Goku said scratching his head with a big smile on his face. Everyone laughed.

"While we are all together how about we have a meal?" Pan suggested.

"That's a great idea." Bulma said. "I will sort us out a table for tonight."

"Grandma, maybe it would be better if I order us a take away." Bulra said.

"But why?" Bulma asked.

"Isn't that obvious mom?" Bulla said, after a short pause, "Because all of us died a long time ago, and if we walk into a restaurant people will either be scared or ask way too many questions."

"You have a point mum," Bulra said, "Well if we can't have a meal out how about a party here in capsule corp."

"That's a great idea." Chi Chi said. All the Z fighters and their families also agreed.

"Ok just give me until 6 o'clock to sort the stuff out then the party can start." Bulra said with a smile.

"Until then let's all go to Mt Paozu." Goku Jr suggested.

"Ok, well everyone hold hands I will take us all there now." Goku said, everyone joined hands and within seconds they were in the beautiful fields of Mt Paozu.

"Bye," Bulra said to herself still at Capsule Corp. At Mt Paozu everyone separated to do different things Puck, Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr and Kurelin went swimming. All the women gathered in the house to talk about the old times, while the men started some sparring.

"Right who's first?" Master Roshi took his fighting stance.

"Come on Roshi you might be younger but you aren't stronger." Krillen said as he went to throw a punch, which the turtle hermit dodged and quickly returned a kick straight to the stomach, Krillen went flying.

"You were stronger when you first came to train with me." Master Roshi laughed. Yamcha tried next but still got knocked away.

"Well Kakarot this is an interesting show." Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah wonder how long it last." Goku grinned looking at Roshi repeatedly dodging and returning attacks at Krillen, Yamcha and Tien.

"Why don't either of you have a go then?" Trunks asked.

"I am only interested in fighting Kakarot." Vegeta replied.

"As for me," his stomach grumbled, "I'm just too hungry." Goku said as he lay down by the tree.

"Think I will have a go." Trunks said as he flew towards Roshi.

Meanwhile by the water. "CANNONBALL!" Puck shouted as he pulled himself into a ball. Everyone got splashed in the face.

"Do you mind I'm relaxing by here." Vegeta Jr moaned at Puck.

"Chill out Vegeta, have some fun." Kurelin said.

"Did I ask you?" Vegeta sarcastically said to his cousin.

"Don't be mean." Goku Jr said. "He is family."

"Never mind, let's all enjoy together." Puck said. They all started then to enjoy swimming with the fishes.

Meanwhile in the Son residence, "Pan I have to ask where is Goku Jr's parents?" Bulla said.

"Yeah darling I have been wondering about that?" Chi Chi added.

Pan looked at her lap, "It is not really something I wanted to tell everyone."

"Pan its ok we are family you can tell us anything." Bulma said.

Pan started to remember the events that happened.

**A.N. Thanks for reading I know it's slightly short I will have the next chapter up soon. Please review.**


	12. Truth Revealed

**A.N. This chapter is slightly different it is from the point of view of Pan as she re tells the story of Goku Jr's parents.**

"**_" Speech**

***_* Telepathic speech.**

'**_' Thoughts.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

'Where is it?' shuffling all the stuff 'I am going to be late at this rate.' Right at the bottom of the box an orange gi. 'Got it now off to see Maia.' As I leave the house a young boy passes.

"Good morning Miss Pan." The young boy says.

"Hello how are you today?" I ask.

"I am good thank you, goodbye." He says as he walks off. 'What a nice boy.'

A short walk later, I finally arrive at Maia's house. "Maia I'm here." I shout as I walk through the door.

"I'm in here mum." Maia said, as I walk out the kitchen realise Keichi is also there.

"Oh hello Keichi I thought you was in work." I said.

"I got fired but oh well." Keichi replied.

"You have a wife who is pregnant, no job and all you can say is oh well." I started. "You need to get a job, in this city you need money to survive." Keichi was not listening at all.

"Mum its ok once I have this baby I will go back to work, besides Keichi still does small jobs for friends." Maia argued for her husband.

"What kind of small job can pay enough money to look after you both?" I asked, concerned for my daughter and grandchild.

"Just forget about it mum." Maia was starting to get stressed.

"Will you just go, look what you are doing your upsetting her and our baby." Keichi said giving Maia a hug.

"Maia if you need me give me a ring." I said as I left and started walking home. 'What work could he be doing?' I wondered to myself.

**A few days later. **

I hear the phone ring so answer it, "Hello."

"Mum I have had the baby." Maia said at the other end of the phone. So happy at the news I use I.T. to get to the hospital. "Hi mum."

"Where is he darling?" I asked. Maia pointed to the cot on the other side of the room. "He is beautiful."

"Yeah, but something just doesn't feel right." Maia said. "I can't really explain it."

"You are probably nervous; give it time being a mum is a whole new experience." I explained.

**A few months later.**

Sitting at home watching the news I see the rbbery takng place at capsule corp. Suddenly I see a familiar face which gives me the biggest shock ever. Maia and Keichi are the criminals. 'Where is Goku Jr?' as I goto leave the house I see a cot outside my door.

"Oh Goku what are we going to do." I said to Goku Jr.

**A.N. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
